


Hades and Persephone

by wowokthenbruh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Greek god au, Inspired by Fanart, Jean is Hades, M/M, Marco is Persepone, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowokthenbruh/pseuds/wowokthenbruh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean hates mornings, but maybe a cute flower boy will change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hades and Persephone

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a super cute comic with Hades!Jean and Persephone!Marco on Lomonte's tumblr and things happened and now I made all the characters modern greek myths don’t touch me idea all hers gahh flowerboys

Jean hated mornings.

The sun was too bright and the air was too warm and everything was so bright and happy he wanted to grab Armin’s stupid bowl head and yell that it was too damn bright. Jean groaned and curled up under his duvet. Being a god of a dark, dank place full of dead people made people be a bit of an introvert, but hey, at least he wasn’t a drunkard like Pixis.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he walked through the small park with Cerberus, Jean wasn’t expecting anything special. Walk the three headed dog, call his brothers, do some paperwork, maybe oversee someone’s death assignment. He glared up at the clear sky and the tweeting birds. Dammit, do they ever shut up? The middle head of Cerberus yapped happily and strained to chase after a squirrel. Jean sighed and glanced about the park. 

Nothing seemed to be out of order. Connie was zipping around, his mail bag huge. Carla was sitting at a bench, sorting through bags of wheat and corn. He passed by quietly, and as he walked, the grass withered and the flowers lost its color. Carla sighed softly and snapped her fingers. The grass instantly perked up and the flowers regained their blues and pinks. Jean wished he didn’t bring death wherever he walked, but hey, it wasn’t as bad as Levi. When he walked, he had to be shrouded in a black cloak that covered his whole body. No one had ever seen his face. But damn, was he short.

Cerberus started tugging down a path near a lake, and Jean followed them. He glanced about, not recognizing this area. There was a small clearing near the lake where someone was sitting in a small field of flowers. On closer inspection, the person was a teenager with dark hair parted in the center and a million freckles speckled across his face. He has flowers woven into his hair and his brown eyes sparkled with happiness. Jean gulped as the teen smiled and started picking flowers, new ones growing where the last one was picked. His thoughts were a blur of ‘holy shit he’s cute’ and ‘gotta have him’.

When a lonely, dark introvert is met with such a tantalizing sight as this, there are only two things you can do: either walk away, or take action.

Jean chose the latter. He ran over, his dogs barking at his heels. The cute teen looked up, quite confused about the pale looking man in black clothes with weird two toned hair running straight at him. Jean grabbed the teen, hefted him onto his shoulders, and started running toward his apartment. The teen, still clutching his flowers, screeched. “WHAT THE HELL?!”

Later, when the whole debacle was settled and the teen, whose name turned out to be Marco, became Jean’s faithful husband that stayed with him for six months and brought spring the next, Jean figured he liked mornings. They’re more fun when there’s a cute flower boy in his arms when he wakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this a series, I have all the characters sorted out and yeah.


End file.
